Cellar Door
by Anngeellll
Summary: Small set of one-shots. First Fan-fic. She seemed to be the only one who could love him, but many loved her. Weird isn't it?
1. Prolouge

Oh how stupid she is. Foolish is what he'd say. Laying here broken and bloodied, in her last moments, all she can think of is what he would say. Naïve. How could she think that she could get past Hidan and Kakazu by herself? She barely even survived Sasori, and that was with Chiyo-baa-sama's help.

"Itachi." She let out a gurgled laugh. "Oh how right you were."

She could hear fighting now, but it was slowly fading away, or was she fading away? She didn't know. All she knew was this was the end, her chakra almost gone, she couldn't save herself now, not even with the Genesis of Rebirth that Tsunade-shishou had taught her when she became a jounin. She hoped that it wasn't Naruto that was fighting them, or anyone from the village.

_Naruto_. A tear fell from her eyes as she thought how devastated Naruto would be. _Be Strong..Naruto._

Looking back now, the only regret she had now, was not being able to see Itachi one last time. Almost as if her thoughts had summoned him, she saw the hazy face of itachi, as emotionless as ever, even as his one lover was on her death bed.

She used the last of her strength to lift her hand up to his face, and give him a weak smile, "_Don't Cry_." She mentally laughed at Itachi crying for her. _Ha. As if._ _You really must be out of it, Sakura. _Her inner pegged.

Sakura looked up past Itachi to the sun, her blurry eyesight could barely make it out, but she saw the ball of light beaming straight on her, she closed her eyes, her smile still on her face.

_Goodbye._

* * *

><p>He watched as the life slowly drained out of her, it didn't quite feel real to him, the only one who could love him so, the life leaving her. <em>"Don't Cry."<em> She said- His eyes softened slightly, even on her death bed she still worries for him. Perhaps, later, he will cry.

He had thought that he didn't know how to cry, a useless thing to do. But he was human, and humans cried, that is what she had taught him. How to feel. Be human. In a rare display of emotion he leaned down to her face, and gave her forehead a sweet, chaste kiss. Kissing her lips wouldn't feel right, not when she was dead, but her forehead was one of the things he liked about her, and would kiss it whenever he could. He sighed softly, then regained his usual stoic self. He would mourn later.

He picked her dead body up, bridal style, and made the slow trek to Kohona. He would leave her body at the gates, where they could find her. Then he would go about his business as usual.

* * *

><p>At the gates, he knew he couldn't stay long, for the danger of being caught was too great. He embraced her dead form tightly once more, trying to catch a whiff of her sent of jasmine, but all he could catch, was the cold smell of death and blood.<p>

He sighed softly, laying her down to the side of the entrance. Turning his back on the gates, he made the signs for the transportation jutsu back to headquarters. Maybe he could sneak in to pay his respects after she was buried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is my first Fan-fic. I got the idea from a youtube video, a few actually. I don't quite know what I'm going to do with this story, I get ideas every now and then, so I'm probably going to make small little one-shots with interaction. I welcome advice, reviews..etc. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **


	2. First Meeting

This takes place during the Chuunin Exams, right after Sasuke's fight.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto- Although i wish i did.

* * *

><p>Sakura pushed the bathroom door open and walked into the hallway with a frown etched into her face. <em>Jeeze.<em> She didn't have much energy left after having just dealt with Ino-pig, and while worrying about Sasuke-kun too! How dare that pig! Feet came into her view, thinking it was just one of her exam instructors; she kept walking and offered a polite smile. She stopped dead when she saw an older, much better looking version of Sasuke, _SASUKE'S ALRIGHT! _Sakura about leapt for joy and raced over to him.

"Sasuke-kun! You're alright!" she said tightly wrapping her small arms around him.

* * *

><p><em>This young girl knows my otouto?<em>

Itachi slightly surprised by the sudden girl latching on to him, _Poor Otouto has to deal with girls_; he cleared his throat, catching the young girls attention.

"I am not sasuke."

She blushed scarlet red and stepped back a couple steps. "Gomenesai...You looked a lot like him" She smiled shyly, embarrassed by her action.

_How could you make such a stupid mistake? _Inner snarled.

_OH SHUT UP! I was excited. You'd make the same mistake. _She growled back.

He knelt down to her level, emerald met onyx. "You said he was..alright. Does that mean he was harmed?"

She gasped remembering. "Umm, I don't think I'm allowed to tell you. Gomen." He nodded, So she was smart.

He shifted his weight, "You do not need to worry, I'm an old friend of his."

She eyed him suspiciously, before running her hand through her hair. Wait. _Is her hair PINK? _How he did not notice this before he did not know. He diverted his thoughts back to her when she began to speak.

"We're in the middle of our chuunin exams, he was first up, he won but he collapsed from chakra exhaustion, and the curs-" She cut off, looking anywhere but his eyes. How could she share something like that with a perfect stranger!

She hesitantly looked back to his face-Not many people dared to do such a dangerous thing, but right now she was safe, he was incognito at the moment. His lips were turned down in a kind of frown, like she was mulling over something she said.

"Ano...My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She wanted to take his mind off of what she said. He left his thoughts to talk to her again. "Itachi..You can call me Itachi."

She smiled brightly, "Nice to meet you Itachi-san!" He nodded back in answer. "Hn."

Itachi stood back up, straightening out with a pop in his back, she winced hearing it. Smirking at her obvious pain to hearing that, he turned as if to leave.

"OH! Itachi-san? You're leaving?" Sakura said almost looking pouty that she didn't get to speak to him longer.

He nodded, "You need to get back to the Chuunin Exams, you might miss something important." Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped into an 'O', _Apparently she forgot. What an interesting girl._

"CRAP! I forgot!" She rushed to the end of hallway. She beamed another smile at him, waving wildly before turning the corner. "I hope to see you again Itachi-san," She yelled, pink hair trailing behind her.

Itachi smirked at her childish behavior, then slid back into his emotionless façade and turned the other way. _Now to get out of here._

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes!<strong>

Thank you for reading again! Please feel free to review and or give advice! If you have any questions please ask!

I know it's short. Hopefully they will get longer as the one-shots continue! I don't have all that much experience as an author and don't know what to add, but then again if you have suggestions!

This was the first meeting, and there will be a few more meetings here and there.


	3. Dango!

This takes place a little while after the chuunin exams. When Itachi and Kisame are in Konoha.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto.

* * *

><p>A defining tap could be heard as he put his cup of tea down then took a slow, savoring bite of his Dango; Satisfactory. <em>Although it's not as good as Okaa-sama's. <em>

Itachi set down his stick of dango and looked across the table to his partner, Kisame. The man had _insisted_ on stopping for a snack before looking for Naruto-kun. They were working on the mission to capture him. Even though they were currently in a civilian sector of Konoha, they still needed to be careful.

He sighed internally, might as well finish the tea and dango so they can get in and out as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Sakura hummed to herself as she skipped along the market with a bag of groceries in her arms. Her mother had sent her out to do some errands, and seeing as her family is civilian, she was in the civilian sector. She sighed, she would much rather be checking on Sasuke, not running errands! <em>The sooner I get these home I can get to sasuke!<em> With that in mind she picked up her pace.

She almost tripped over herself when she saw a black and red familiar fabric. _I know that fabric!_ Carefully regaining her composure she straightened herself out and jumped into the tea and dango shop. "ITA"- A hand closed over her mouth cutting off the rest of his name. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Sakura," He said in greeting, and took his hand off her mouth, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura held up her bag of groceries, motioning to them. "Errands, sadly." She huffed then turned her attention over to the BLUE man sitting across from Itachi-san, and stared.

"Hey. Girly, it's not polite to stare." The blue man said with slight irritation in his voice. Sakura slowly moved over to him and reached out to touch his face. He moved back slightly, but she pinched his blue skin with curiosity.

"Is this REAL?" By now she was poking and prodding, completely interested. Itachi smirked. _Now this, this is interesting._ He hoped Kisame wouldn't blow.

Kisame grabbed the girls hand and moved it, a little roughly, away from him. "Ya, It's real Pinky." He growled out moving down the bench away from her. Itachi stared at him, as if thanking him for not hurting her.

Sakura giggled and turned back to Itachi. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi looked to his dango and tea, and held up his tea cup, "Eating."

She glared. "Ha. Ha." A thought crossed her mind. OH! "Itachi-san," she said thankfully, much quitter this time, "Sasuke-kun is better! He's woken up and he's been healed!" She didn't know why she was telling him this, but she thought he would want to know.

He smiled at her, like actually smiled at her. Kisame blanched, _Itachi smiling?_

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up and looked down at her groceries.

"Thank you Sakura." He turned back and stared a crack onto the table considering what he was just told. _He's better._ He dwelled in his thoughts for a while. He's been healed? _Healed by whom? _

Sakura fidgeted, unsure of what to do. Itachi put his straw hat on and put money down on the counter, and motioned for Kisame to do the same. Sakura panicked for a second. _WAIT! But!_ She wanted to talk more!

"Ano! Itachi, when will we meet again?" She looked at up with him with a small amount of hope in her eyes.

Itachi reached down and pat her head. "Soon," He motioned to the leftover dango, "Feel free to have the rest of mine." He turned and walked out of the small tea shop, Kisame following close behind.

She sighed and sat down where he sat and took a bite of his dango. _It is a waste to just leave them there. _She then blushed furious red. _Could this be considered an indirect kiss?_

**Don't be an idiot Sakura.** Inner shouted.** An indirect kiss with HIM? He's like a God! **

_Shut up INNER!_

She huffed to herself and stood up, grabbing her groceries. "Time to go home!"

_Mom's going to kill me for being late._

* * *

><p>Author Notes!<p>

It's a little plain, but the little seed between them has been planted! I managed to get an update in today.

Thank you for the review Toyroys! As for the idea, I'll most likely write a one-shot of that! It seems like a good idea.


	4. Dreams

So, So So Sorry! I will try to make an effort to update more often, but no promises. Again, Sorry! For this chapter, we are back in present, with Itachi, where Sakura is Dead, then we'll have a little flash-backwards, like the other chapters of their time together.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

* * *

><p>Itachi startled awake, clenching his fist, he surveyed his surroundings; alone. <em>Just a Dream. <em>He breathed out a sigh, and eased into a sitting position. He had dreamt, about her, again. Only a week after a death and he already missed her, pathetic, they had been away from each other for longer than a week, but she had been alive and well, breathing and smiling. Itachi ran a hand through his loose hair, _time to go._

-0-

He crouched down and touched the small piece of metal that lay at her tombstone, it was Sakura's hitai-ate, he brushed the symbol with his thumb, and laid it back down. He hadn't thought to bring anything, no flowers, no touching reminder of their relationship, it would be dangerous. Itachi looked at the other things littered around her gravesite, a small picture of her-smiling brightly, a candle, some flowers- baby's breath maybe. He picked up the picture of her, and traced the frame with his fore-finger; he could do this all day. It was so peaceful here, lovely, as if she hadn't died. _If only she didn't die. _

-0-

When Itachi got back, he went to the kitchen, going through the motions of making tea, and brought it out to sit down on the porch. He took a sip, not really tasting it, this was one of his private houses hidden deep in the wood that he bought with Akatsuki missions pay, nobody but him and Sakura knew about it. There were still traces of her still here that he didn't care to remove.

He turned around; Sharingan activated instantly, _"Itachi." _

Itachi inhaled sharply, _Impossible._ A ghost of a touch whispered over his shoulders, _"Itachi."_ He didn't dare turn around, for the feeling, just the sheer thought of her gone again; made his heart ache. His crimson read Sharingan melted into a smoky coal. "Sakura…" he finally breathed out.

"_I love you, always remember that."_ Her scent of jasmine, and lilies drifted toward him and the touch disappeared, his eyes widened, "Don't go! Please…Don't…" He turned around, and saw nothing. He felt cold inside; he lowered his head and turned back out to face the small back yard.

His vision slowly started to blur, his hand came up to his eyes and he felt moisture, _I'm crying? _He hastily whipped it away, he couldn't cry, _can't_ cry, not now. But the tears just kept coming, and he heard a small voice, _'about time'_, he gave up and let the tears flow, letting emotion build, after years and years of keeping it away. He would have this moment. He didn't know exactly how long that moment lasted, that moment of utter despair, when the screaming started, or why he began pounding his fists against the wooden floor, but he let himself go. His body gave out from the abuse, and he passed out, right on the porch, slipping into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura heard a tap on her window, she stirred, not wanting to leave the peaceful realm of dream-land, she heard another tap. <em>Persistent<em>. She growled and sat up, expecting it to be Naruto she walked over to her window and opened it, looking out and gasped. _It can't be._

"Itachi-san?" She whispered, looking at the much older man in front of her. **Woooh! He's gotten a loot better looking since WE last saw him! **Inner enthusiastically pointed out. SHUSH Inner! She blushed lightly, "What are you doing here?"

It had been a few years since he'd last seen her, he wanted to see her, but he also needed info.

"Sakura, would you like to take a walk with me?" Itachi asked. She looked at him skeptically, as if she wanted to decline. "I'm sorry for bothering you so late; I'll stop by a different time then." He turned away to jump off the ledge.

Sakura's eyes widened and her heart lurched, the last time they'd met he'd said see you later- apparently later was 3 years for him.

A hand shot out to grab his sleeve, "Wait, I'll go, just…er…let me get dressed." She motioned to her pajama-clothed state, and blushed again. He nodded. "I'll wait for you at the south entrance to the village, alright?" She raised a brow, but nodded her consent, and closed the curtains.

-0-

When she came to the south entrance 10 minutes later he was lazing on a tree branch, looking at the night sky, tracing constellations. She called to him and jumped up onto the tree branch beside him, and he continued to look at the stars. "Isn't it beautiful, the night sky," she opened her mouth to reply, but he continued, "It's so still, it's probably the only thing that makes me feel peaceful."

She stayed silent, pondering his statement. "Itachi-san, are you a shinobi?" His gaze shifted from the sky to her, and the raw intensity of it made her shiver. "Ah, gomen, it's just you were on my balcony- to my apartment, on the second floor, and now you're in a tree."

Itachi betrayed nothing on his face, and looked back up at the sky, it was several minutes before he spoke again. "I was in the academy, made it to genin, and but never made it to chuunin, I was never any good, so I quit; now I'm a traveling merchant." He looked back at her, his gaze questioning, "Now that you've had a question, my turn."

She raised a brow, but nodded, curious as to what he'd ask.

"I..I had heard, about Sasuke," He heard a sharp intake of breath, but continued, "I know it's been a while since he's left, I'm sorry, have you…heard anything, done anything, perhaps?"

She studied the ground 15 feet below, as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. "I've heard nothing," her voice was heard, "and done even less," a chocked sob now, "I'm useless."

Itachi froze, he had no idea what to do when confronted with tears, she chose then to look at him, and gave a giggle. He furrowed his brows at the sudden change in demeanor, was she playing him?

She giggled again, "Don't worry Itachi-san, It's just- The look on your face, I'll spare you my tears." She wiped them away. "It's a touchy subject."

He nodded, unsure of what he should be doing. "If I may ask…why haven't you done anything? He's your friend, right?"

She sighed, "Naruto, he promised me he'd bring him back for me, but he's been training, and I don't know when he'll be back, so I'm training, to not be left behind. Before I knew it, years have gone by. Naruto could've given up by now for all I know."

Itachi processed the information, Naruto, can I count on him? They sat in silence for a while after that, then he said goodbye, and that he needed to get onto the road. She smiled warmly at him, and turned, walking back into the village. He watched the spot where she'd sat, contemplating life, and his next step.

_I must know more._

* * *

><p>Hehe, Know more about Whom? Sasuke or Sakura?<p>

I have more idea's for chapters, i just have to get them out of my brain and onto a word document. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
